


La Orden de Merlín

by Nova_the_Wallflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affection, Amortentia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Leon, Asexuality, Beauxbatons, Best Friends, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Bisexual Gwaine (Merlin), Bisexuality, Blushing, Boggarts, Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Canon Crossover, Chaptered, Childhood Friends, Cockatrices, Contests, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crying, Difficult Decisions, Discrimination, Discrimination against muggles and muggle-borns, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Dragonlords (Merlin), Dragons, Duelling, Durmstrang, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Forced Bonding, Foreshadowing, Friends circle, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gaius is the first ever headmaster of Hogwarts, Gay Merlin (Merlin), Gay Percival, Heart-to-Heart, Heterosexuality, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Weekend Trips, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Founders Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Hogwarts classes, Homosexuality, Honeydukes, Hurt/Comfort, Inspiration, Inspirational Speeches, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Themes, Lindworm, Long, Love, Magic, Mandrakes (Harry Potter), Meet-Cute, Mentor/Protégé, Mentors, Merlin characters are the Hogwarts staff, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Muggle-born, Muggle-born Pride, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Original Character(s), Pain, Past, Past Character Death, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Pining, Plot Twists, Post-Hogwarts, Protests, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Revolution, Romantic Fluff, School Dances, Secret Crush, Secret Organizations, Secrets, Sharing, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spells & Enchantments, Straight Elyan, Straight Gwen, Straight Lancelot, Tears, The Sorting Hat is metaphorically Kilgarrah, The Three Broomsticks (Harry Potter), Time Turner (Harry Potter), Triwizard Tournament, Truth Serum, Veela (Harry Potter), Veritaserum, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wyverns, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), Zonko's Joke Shop (Harry Potter), followers, friends gang, growing close, supporting each other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_the_Wallflower/pseuds/Nova_the_Wallflower
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de 'El niño que vivió'. Todos los niños conocen su nombre. A todos les encanta la historia de cómo Harry Potter salvó al Mundo Mágico de Voldemort.Pero, acaso ¿Conocemos la historia de 'El mayor brujo que jamás haya caminado sobre la tierra'? Cada vez que Ron gritaba, "¡Por la barba de Merlín!", ¿Nos detuvimos a preguntarnos quién era exactamente Merlín y qué había hecho para ser reconocido mundialmente y tener una orden con su nombre?Esta es la historia de un joven niño que pensó que no era nadie, y se convirtió en un hombre que sería recordado durante siglos.
Relationships: Balinor/Hunith (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: BBC Merlin Rare Fair, Canon Ball, Extraordinary Merlin FanFics, MERLIN, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merthur, Merthur Fanfics, Merthur fics, merthur fics





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Order of Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733966) by [Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot). 



> Nota del autor (Queen_of_Camelot):
> 
> [Este es una historia ficción que es basado en un crossover largo, detallado y de varios capítulos de las dos series, 'Harry Potter' y ' Merlín de BBC '. No es necesario que haya visto a Merlín para comprender la trama, pero si lo ha hecho, conocerá mejor a los personajes y comprenderá las pequeñas referencias al programa. Si no ha leído/visto Harry Potter, es posible que algunos de los conceptos sean difíciles de entender, (como Boggarts, Patronus, Quidditch, etc.) Sin embargo, me he esforzado por explicar las cosas lo más claramente posible. ¡Así que no debería ser un problema incluso si no estás familiarizado con ninguno de los fandoms!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién es Merlín?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor (Queen_of_Camelot):
> 
> La información de este capítulo NO está creada por fanáticos. Es del universo de Harry Potter. Se ha recopilado y compilado de un sitio confiable (Harry Potter Wiki). Esto se ha hecho, ya que se está tratando de incluir tanto lo "real" como sea posible, tanto de la serie de Harry Potter como de la serie de Merlín. ¡Así esta ficción tendrá muchos detalles y sub tramas!
> 
> Este breve prólogo es bastante crucial, ya que juega un papel importante en la comprensión de muchos elementos de esta historia. ¡Así que asegúrese de leerlo! :) 

_Como se muestra Merlín en las Tarjetas de Ranas de Chocolate_

**¿Quién es Merlín?**

Merlín fue un legendario mago británico que vivió durante la Edad Media. Podría decirse que es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Nació en algún momento de la época medieval. Durante sus años de formación, asistió al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y fue seleccionado para la Casa de Slytherin. Es posible que el mismo Salazar Slytherin le enseñó, dado el período de tiempo en el que vivió Merlín. Se dice que la varita de Merlín era de roble inglés.

En algún momento de su vida, Merlín se convirtió en parte de la Corte del Rey Arturo, ayudándolo durante su reinado. Era el enemigo de la media hermana de Arturo, Morgana, una bruja oscura.

**¿Qué sabemos sobre el reconocimiento y la fama de Merlín?**

Merlín es un nombre conocido por todas las personas que pertenecen al Mundo Mágico. Su poder y contribución a la magia es reconocido y respetado por todos.

Su renombre hizo que su nombre se convirtiera en parte de la lengua vernácula mágica diaria. La popular exclamación, "¡La barba de Merlín!", Y la más inusual "¡Los pantalones de Merlín!" son ejemplos de ello.

Los estudiantes de Slytherin en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se enorgullecían especialmente de que Merlín, 'el mago más famoso de la historia', hubiera sido seleccionado para su casa. Sin embargo, este hecho es uno que a las otras casas no les gusta reconocer.

**¿Cuál es exactamente la Orden de Merlín?**

La Orden de Merlín (O.M. en abreviación) fue fundada por Merlín en la Edad Media como una organización con el objetivo de promover leyes para proteger y beneficiar a los muggles y los nacidos de muggles. Se desconoce cuándo la Orden cambió de una organización a un premio, o cuando su enfoque cambió de defender los derechos de los muggles a honrar los grandes logros mágicos en general.

**¿Cuáles son las tres clases de O.M.?**

Hay tres clases en las que se otorgan los premios:

  1. _La Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase:_ Algunos destinatarios fueron Albus Dumbledore (en 1945), el abuelo de Sirius Black (en la década de 1900), Cornelius Fudge (entre 1990 y 1995).



  1. _La Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase:_ Uno de los destinatarios es Newt Scamander (en 1979).



  1. _La Orden de Merlín, Tercera Clase:_ Gilderoy Lockhart recibió este premio por su encuentro con muchas criaturas oscuras e instruir a la gente sobre cómo repelerlas. En 1993, se reveló que solo se había atribuido el mérito de estos hechos y que en realidad no había cometido ninguno de ellos. Esto podría haber llevado a la retractación de su Orden.



Estos detalles simplemente rozan la superficie del océano que es la vida de Merlín. ¿Dónde nació y se crio Merlín antes de llegar a Hogwarts? ¿Cómo conoce a Arturo? ¿Quiénes son los amigos de Merlín? Cómo es su boggart? ¿Qué forma toma su patronus? ¿A qué le huele Amortentia? ¿Qué inspira a Merlín, un sangre pura, a luchar por los derechos de los muggles?

_Siga leyendo para unirse a Merlín en su viaje hacia el poder y la fama, enfrentándose al amor, los prejuicios y los enemigos en el camino._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	2. El Expreso de Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlín, de 11 años, se embarca en un viaje hacia su nueva escuela. Puede que aún no lo sepa, pero acaba de dar el primer paso hacia el comienzo de una nueva era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nota: Esta historia tiene lugar en la Edad Media, cuando los 4 fundadores acababan de fundar Hogwarts. Esto fue muchos, muchos años antes del período de tiempo de "Harry Potter".]

El Expreso de Hogwarts partía.

La cara de Merlín estaba presionada contra la ventana mientras saludaba a su madre, Hunith. Pronto, King's Cross se quedó muy atrás, y destellos de paisajes deslumbrantes se precipitaron afuera, llevándolo a él y a los otros estudiantes de primer año a su nueva escuela.

Merlín suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento. El carruaje estaba vacío. El chico de cabello negro sacó una pequeña jaula de su maleta en la que dormía su mascota armiño. Abrió la jaula y sacó al animal con cuidado. Acunándola en el hueco de su brazo, comenzó a mecerla con dulzura cuando ella se revolvió en sueños. Merlín se reclinó y admiró la vista de los campos y lagos que pasaban.

Oyó que la puerta del compartimento se abría y se volvió. Un niño de su edad le sonrió alegremente. “Hola, ¿Este compartimento está libre?”, Preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto.

"Sí, lo es", respondió Merlín, sonriendo.

"Genial ...", murmuró el chico, metiendo su baúl y sentándose frente a Merlín.

"Soy Lancelot, por cierto. Lancelot du Lac. ”, Dijo el niño.

"Merlín Emrys".

“Encantado de conocerte, Merlín. ¿Y quién será tu amiguito? ”, Preguntó Lancelot, mirando al armiño durmiendo.

“Su nombre es Aithusa”, dijo Merlín, sonriendo y acariciando al animal.

"Es adorable", dijo Lancelot, sonriendo cálidamente.

* * *

No mucho después de que Lancelot se uniera a él, una chica de cabello castaño rizado y piel color chocolate se asomó a su compartimiento. _“Oh.”_ , Dijo, notando que ambos ocupantes eran niños. Dudó por un breve momento, probablemente preguntándose si sería bienvenida. Luego, tentativamente, preguntó: "¿Tienen espacio para uno más?"

“¡Por supuesto!”, Dijo Lancelot antes de que Merlín pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

La niña sacó su equipaje y se sentó junto a Merlín. "Soy Ginebra. Pueden llamarme Gwen”, dijo alegremente.

“Encantado de conocerte, Gwen. Soy Lancelot. Puedes llamarme Lance".

"Soy Merlín", dijo Merlín, sonriendo.

"Encantada de conocerlos a los dos", sonrió Gwen.

La siguiente media hora pasó con el trío hablando de sí mismos, sus intereses y su ciudad natal. A Merlín le encantaba hablar de Ealdor. Nunca se cansa de describir su gente amable y sus hermosos lugares.

A Merlín realmente le empezó a agradar Gwen y Lance. Y también notó que a Lance parecía agradarle _demasiado_ Gwen. Él sonrió ante cómo el chico se sonrojó cuando le habló a ella.

De repente, la puerta del compartimento se abrió con un _"whoosh"_ desagradablemente fuerte. Los tres niños se dieron la vuelta.

Un chico rubio de ojos azules estaba en la entrada, sosteniendo un sapo. “Vaya. Compartimento equivocado ". Estaba a punto de irse, cuando notó a Aithusa.

“¿Quién diablos elige un armiño como mascota?”, Preguntó en tono condescendiente.

Merlín frunció el ceño. “¿Quién diablos elige un sapo?”, Replicó.

“Uf, ¿ _Literalmente todos_? ¿Has visto a los otros estudiantes? En este tren hay más sapos que búhos". Acarició a su sapo con ternura. "Aunque, estoy bastante seguro de que Mordred aquí, es la mejor mascota de todas".

"¿No crees que es un poco meta para un sapo tener otro sapo?", Preguntó Merlín, sonriendo.

El rubio resoplo. _“¿Me acabas de llamar sapo?”_ , Gruñó.

"Precisamente."

“¡Bueno, tú mismo pareces un armiño asustado!”, Dijo el niño en voz alta.

Merlín cerró rápidamente los oídos de Aithusa, como si pudiera escuchar al idiota y enojarse. _"¡Púdrete!"_

"¡No puedes dirigirte a mí así!", Escupió Arturo.

"Está bien perdón. Que te jodan", dijo Merlín y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, _“Mi señor”_.

El rubio lucía lívido. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?"

"Merlín."

"Bueno, será mejor que cuides tu espalda, _Merlín_." Dijo el rubio amenazadoramente. _"Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber nacido"_ , dijo y cerró la puerta de golpe.

" _Eso_ ha ido bien", murmuró Gwen. "¿Quién era ese?"

" _Ese_ , mis amigos", dijo Lance, "era Arturo Pendragón".

Merlín resoplo. _"¿Arturo Pendragón?_ ¿Como en el hijo de Uther Pendragón, el rey de Camelot?"

"Sí", respondió Lancelot.

Merlín sabía que el Príncipe iba a estar en el tren, pero no se atrevía a _soñar_ que se encontraría con él. _E_ insultarlo. _Y_ posiblemente haya sembrado las semillas de una potencial vendetta.

"Oh, chico...", Murmuró Merlín, _"Estoy en serios problemas, ¿No?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...

**Author's Note:**

> Continuará...


End file.
